


NS[写真]

by Sho1206



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho1206/pseuds/Sho1206
Summary: 摄影师 X 模特
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	NS[写真]

**Author's Note:**

> ＊NS  
> ＊小故事 一篇完  
> ＊OOC  
> ＊清淡的肉 酌情食用

刚和恋人吵了架，转头就接到了这份工作，怕是会被认为在赌气吧…

樱井看着经纪人拿过来的全裸写真工作内容，有点无奈。

＊＊＊＊＊

偏暖黄灯光制造的慵懒氛围，角落点燃的香薰蜡烛，甚至有点像他家里的味道。所有的一切都指意让模特能够足够的放松去面对镜头。

可是即将到来的陌生摄影师还是让樱井忐忑不安。

“欸？Nino？你怎么…”

慌慌张张的站起来向那人走去。

他怎么会知道我今天要拍照，他怎么又会在这里，他是知道我今天的工作内容了吗…

樱井的脑子乱成一团浆糊，掩饰和解释的话在他脑子里缠成乱麻。

二宫看着眼前慌乱的人，嘴角上扬起一个难以看见的弧度。

虽然还在吵架中，但得知平时走西装禁欲风的男友接受了全裸写真的工作，真是有点让人生气。平时不拒绝高强度的工作就算了，这次还要脱光光展现在别人面前，二宫和也绝对不允许。不过嘛…如果拍照的人是自己，就好像变成一件好玩的事情了。

“我也是一位摄影师啊，翔桑。”

轻轻拍了下对方的脑袋，把自己的摄影工具固定好位置，一切准备就绪。

“翔桑还愣着干嘛？我们开始吧。”

慌乱的人回过神，拍拍自己的脸进入状态。

不是拍照吗…现在被人从背后抱着是怎么回事？两人依偎的抱着坐在一起，从远处看就是正在甜蜜的小情侣。

“翔桑的体型这么漂亮，恋人应该很喜欢吧？”

樱井愣了一下，反应过来这是二宫又在和他玩小剧场了。

“还好啦…”

“脖子上的锁骨链真的非常适合你。”

不就是你送的嘛，樱井在心里吐槽。

从背后的角度从上往下看，令人流连的锁骨，穿过敞开的白衬衫看到形状姣好的胸型，紧致的腹部，再到撑起内裤的胯骨。

风景真的好。

掌心贴着腰线，一寸寸抚摸过起伏的腹肌，那人脖子处散发的淡香水味令人安心。

“Nino ？我们…不是拍照吗…”

不行，抚摸的方式太过色情，樱井觉得再这样下去肯定会发生其他事情，想要撇开那人的手。

背后传来软软的笑声。

“要酝酿情绪嘛，翔桑是第一次拍这种吧。”

樱井的阻挠对他来说就是猫咪按摩，轻车熟路的来到那个地方，发现原来期待的并不只他一个。

吻了吻恋人的后颈，“呐…翔桑你知道吗，之前一直没有说，第一次见到你是在更衣室哦。”

边说着还不忘了手上的动作，扯开内裤边缘往目标抓去。

“唔！…”樱井被突然的动作吓到抓住了二宫的手臂。

“那时我就在想，要把这样美丽的身体拍下来，展示给大家。可后来又想，这样的宝物被大家看到岂不是亏了，我只想藏起来，自己好好欣赏。翔桑，只属于我一个人好不好。”

二宫的气息喷在樱井后颈，下身被技巧性的玩弄着，眼睛逐渐染上一层湿气。屋内香薰蜡烛的气味环绕着两人，世界开始迷离。

“Nino…我…”

以为那瞬间要到的时候，背后的温度突然离开，反应过来后是他被放倒的姿态，面前是个黑色方形的盒子。

“翔桑这个表情真厉害，好棒。”

还连着不同的角度连续被拍了几张。

“喂…”

小可怜委屈地嘟着嘴，眼里的水汽聚集就快要掉落的样子。

糟糕，好像有点过分了。

放下相机快步走去樱井身边，捧起他的脸安抚地亲了亲。

“翔桑为什么要接这次的工作？”

语气是淡的，像那人颜色偏淡的眼睛，但能让人感受到深处翻涌的情绪。樱井知道自己已经连续工作几个星期，每天都只睡几个小时，体力其实已经快要透支，前几天他们已经因为这件事争论过一次了。

面前的人故意撇开了视线，二宫叹了口气。这人思考做事总是太过认真，太过努力，就算超过自己极限的事也是会努力尝试，忘了好好照顾自己，也忘了有个人是会心疼他的。

“呐，翔桑…可以多依靠我一下吗。”

他知道没有比他更了解樱井的人了，如果樱井翔要绽放，那二宫和也就会成为滋养他的土壤。

相互了解和支持，给予自由和陪伴，是他们一直以来的相处方式，以后也定是会这样继续下去。

“嗯…我会的。”

和好后的拥抱尤其甜蜜，吻从樱井的鬓角开始，像是延绵的细雨，落满他的整张脸。每个吻都带着二宫的感情，渗透进他的心里。

从刚开始就半穿不穿的裤子被二宫扯掉，身体翻成背面跪趴着，尾椎骨受到清凉的刺激才意识到对方是早有预谋。

“喂…你原来………唔！！”

要抱怨的话都还没说完就被侵入，手指压着润滑剂往里挤进去，沿着内壁按压，一步步探向深处。另一只手绕到前方抓住高高跷起的部分，用同样的频率进攻。

“做任何事情都要预想到可能会发生的内容，做好准备，这不是翔桑教我的吗？”

耳边低语，前后夹击，樱井背部弓起的肩胛骨是即将展翅的蝴蝶。

刚被切断的情欲回归到樱井身体，一波接着一波，一浪胜过一浪，他在欲望的海里浮浮沉沉。直到白光乍现，有人把他从海里捞出，是熟悉的怀抱，热吻在他耳背。

等樱井缓过来后，二宫解开胀得发疼的下身，挺身将自己送进开拓好的甬道。凭着他良好的记忆力，往敏感点撞去。

“…慢…慢一点…”

他宝贝的要求怎么能不听呢？只不过等他减慢速度后反而顶着那一敏感点来回摩擦。

恶魔啊…真的是恶魔啊…

樱井被逐渐累积的快感再度攻占，分身再次跷起。终于忍受不了这种不温不火的攻势，身子往后靠去，想吞得深一点。

二宫看着他扭着屁股靠过来，轻掐了下他的臀尖，这颗水蜜桃平日包裹在西装裤里，只有尝过的人才知道有多可口。

“Nino…快…”

“翔桑一下子要慢一下子要快真的很难服侍欸。”

按着那人的细腰，越来越快的速度，越来越重的深处捣弄，止不住的呻吟和喘息充斥着房间。

把那些繁杂的事务全都抛在脑后，享受现在，享受这一刻。把自己的全部都献给那个人，把那个人的所有全都接受。

颤抖着到达终点，同时释放。

他们拥在一起，手牵着手，十指紧扣。

＊＊＊＊＊

“果然是樱井桑，杂志大卖就算了，还要再刊，真是恭喜啊！”

“啊…谢谢，是摄影师厉害啦。”

樱井用手摸着写真角落摄影师的人名，想到他说有钱还是要赚的，没忍住笑了。


End file.
